


Drabbles and Other Randoms

by lcwilkie, little mouse (lcwilkie)



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcwilkie/pseuds/lcwilkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcwilkie/pseuds/little%20mouse
Summary: Various small drabbles and headcannons and short works about the Leverage OT3





	1. Intro Thingy

Alrighty then!

So most of these are for my friend who asked for them for her birthday and then I fell behind on them and then my computer crashed and anyways now here they are. None of them have been edited, because I am the kind of person who rereads my stuff and immediately thinks its trash and doesn't do anything with it. So, please forgive any weirdness or spelling/ grammar mistakes, and if you do comment, please be nice.  
Pretty sure that's it for now, may update this page as time progresses.


	2. safety first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for a drabble on the topic of "safety first," so here goes!

For Hardison, “safety first” meant always making a backdoor in the computer programs. Always finding ways to improve the earbuds. Always tracking enemies. And some friends, for that matter. “Safety first” meant making sure Eliot’s cell phone was charged and Parker’s taser had batteries. It meant putting a thousand and one – well, a thousand and two – safety features on the computer he stored the team’s aliases on. “Safety First” meant securing information for and about the team, so they didn’t get caught.

For Eliot, “safety first” meant keeping a weapon close to hand. Probably more than one. Usually about four, at a minimum. No guns. Although, if there were guns, “safety first” meant the safety stays on. “Safety first” meant always being the first one into a dangerous situation, the first one out of bed when something went bump in the night, the first one to light the second-hand barbecue with the broken gas valve. “Safety first” meant making sure his teammates didn’t get hurt.

For Parker, “safety first” meant never making a Plan M.


	3. All that I have/ pen and paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts, one on "pen and paper" another was "all that i have"  
> told from Eliot's internal POV, in case that isn't clear.

He’d never been fancy, so plain old lined paper and a blue pen would have to do.

He couldn’t communicate as easily as Hardison, he couldn’t think as fast as Parker. Sure, he was the romantic of the three of them. But flowers and wine for people who liked Venus fly traps and orange soda were mediocre at best. He could do a mean chocolate cake though, and Eliot smiled as he remembered Parker demanding nothing but cake and pudding when she had the flu. It had taken a lot of quick thinking, cuddles, and bribes to get the girl to eat some damn soup. Hardison hadn’t helped with his offers of canned soup. Then again, maybe it had helped…getting Parker to concede to soup from either a can or from Eliot’s cooking……anyways. He was getting distracted. Remembering wasn’t the point of this exercise, planning was. It would be easier if he could talk to someone…someone used to this kind of stuff, with an idea of what it was supposed to be like…but Hardison would track down any professional he went to and then there would be questions, and explanations, and “why didn’t you come to us”’s and Eliot just…didn't want to deal with that, while dealing with this. Cause that was the point, wasn’t it? By the time this would be needed, there wouldn’t be time for questions, there wouldn’t be cleverly found explanations, and as for them…this was for them. You know what, that’d do.

Eliot quickly dragged the paper towards him, uncapped his pen, and scrawled “All that I have goes to Alec Hardison and Parker,” and signed the bottom. He pulled open a drawer, yanked out the manila envelope that was in there, shoved the paper inside, and slammed the drawer. If he died on this next con, which both Haridson and Parker seemed to think was a possibility from the way they weren’t recognizing the possibility, at least this was organized. Kinda hard to ignore an envelope labeled “The Last Will and Testament of Eliot Spencer.”


	4. 67%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've probably got this by now: prompt was "67%" and my brain did this

“Oh come on, man!” Hardison yelled at his computer. “It’s been over an hour!”  
Eliot and Parker relaxed on the sofa, where they’d tensed as Hardison’s yell shattered the almost-silence in the apartment. Eliot marked his place on the page with a finger while Parker finished unlocking the padlock without looking at it. They both stared at Hardison with eyebrows raised, their sign for “what?”  
Hardison went to wiggle the computer mouse.  
“Hey, wait,” Eliot called across the room, “are you still waiting for your stupid game? If so, weren’t you the one who said not to touch the computer cause it’ll slow down the upload or something?”  
“It’s a download, Eliot, not upload. “And this is not stupid! It’s the platinum expansion pack! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this to come out?”  
“Like….never? you can just hack their servers and download it yourself, can’t you?” Parker chimed in.  
“Par—Parker, babe, I love you, but this is a multiplayer game. It does me no good to have the pack if no else does! It’d be like….like if one safe deposit box in the bank was hooked up with infrared motion sensors, a randomizing laser grid, and additional heat monitoring, but they were connected to that outdated system Biotech was running at that last job, it works, but only one thing at a time. Nothing worked together.”  
Eliot and Parker exchanged glances. Hardison was really upset this  
”Is it still loading slow?” Eliot asked, mildly hesitantly, because while Eliot could undoubtedly hold his own physically against Hardison, he really wasn’t in the mood for a verbal lecture-turned-sparring-match.  
“Nah, man, we’ve passed ‘loading slow’ and gone to ‘loading not at all’. It’s been at 67% for like, an hour now!”  
Parker looked baffled. “well…..can’t you just….hack it go faster?”  
“No, babe, that’s not how it works. I can’t just….hack the internet lines to make things download faster; I’m limited to the shitty old cables here, cause this goddamn apartment has the most rubbish wifi reception I have ever seen in the city, and I haven’t had time to hook up a dish on the roof to make it better.”  
“Well, let me know when you’re done downloading your stupid game so I can plug my laptop into the landline in the kitchen. I want to look up a new recipe for marshmallows – “ooo, marshmallows!” “-- cause Parker keeps eating all ours but that much gelatin in all the recipes I’ve already found can’t be good for anyone”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure man, whatever.”  
Eliot and Parker exchanged another glance as Hardison went back to his workbench to continue upgrading the earbuds again. If he’d still been watching them, he would have noticed how they were trying not to laugh  
It wasn’t until another hour later when he went to cancel the download and restart the computer to see if that helped that he noticed that at some point, hours ago, Parker and Eliot had screenshotted the desktop—with loading bar at 67% -- cropped it and sized it so it fit, saved it as the new desktop, and minimized the actual game. Hardison shrieked as he realized he could have been playing for the last two hours.


	5. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker's POV of her "wedding" to Eliot and Hardison  
> Songfic

_Today was a fairytale_

Not a literal fairytale. Just a figurative one. With the birds, and the flowers, and the dancing….

_  
You were the prince_

Not that either of them would believe it. Eliot would say he wasn’t good enough to be a prince, and Hardison would complain that he was clearly a wizard. Still, they were both charming like whats-his-name, the princes in all the Disney movies, well not Eugene from Tangled, that was a good movie, he could at least steal thing, but anyways.

_  
I used to be a damsel in distress_

Not really. “Damseling” wasn’t my thing. And distress? Please. I can get out of anywhere. Although, technically, I was young and unmarried.

_  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

Not bad for timing. Just getting dark, so we can steal things, but still light enough for me to see you both.

 __  
Today was a fairytale  
Still, not a literal fairytale. No talking animals (even though they totally exist) and no fairies (even though they totally exist too, whatever Hardison says).

_  
Today was a fairytale_

Lots of cake and chocolate. Like in that one, where the kids get lost in the woods, c’mon kids, it’s not that hard to maintain a sense of direction! And then they find the cabin made of sweets and throw the witch in the fire! I like that one. But I don’t understand why they left the cottage made of sweets. It’s made of sweets!

_  
I wore a dress_

And I guess it looked good. Glad I didn’t have to wear white though. Shows up far too easily on security cameras, too much contrast.

_  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

Both of you did! Without planning! I mean, I wore grey too, cause it’s a good colour, but still. Hah, we probably looked more like we were going to a funeral than a wedding.

 __  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess

Yeah that part sucked. I’m sorry I panicked. I just….I know we are more than a team, but for more than twenty years it’s just been me. And I don’t like getting tied down and stuck and I thought I was over it, with the dancing practice at that job in Dubai with the chess and Sterling and things….but anyways. You were both still there for me when I broke down today, so I guess

 __  
Today was a fairytale  
Cause all fairytales have some bad parts before the good parts, right? So I mean….chasing down the bride and finding her and making things good is part of a fairytale, right? It totally is! The one with the girl in New York who was a cartoon, and the prince from that one! I liked him, he stabbed a bus. Anyways, he went looking for his bride who had disappeared. And I mean, technically he didn’t marry her, some other guy did, but the prince still got married, and I got sort-of married to the Other Guy _and_ the prince, so I win.

 _Time slows down_  
Whenever you're around  
It does, sort of. Mostly cause Hardison drones on and its boring, or cause Eliot cooks and its great and enjoyable. Thank you for helping me learn to feel things, like boredom and enjoyment.

 __  
Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me

Magic is real. And kisses are real. I don’t know what they have to do with each other, but hey, fairytales say it seals the deal, so I guess that’s that.

 __  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
Well I fell more in……I mean…..you know…..does that count? After the running and crying and getting makeup fixed with Sophie and you two waiting at the end of the garden when I came out of the house.

_It must have been the way_  
Today was a fairytale  
There were other people around, which there usually are at happy endings. At least in the Disney movies.

_  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

Have we watched _Treasure Planet_ yet? I remember Eliot saying he wanted to cause it was based on some book, and Hardison said he wanted to cause it had sci-fi stuff. And you two convinced me that I would like it cause it has pirates and lots of money that people try and get. We should watch _Treasure Planet_ next.

 __  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
It is, really. And it was, really. You both…understand me. And I didn’t think I was understandable. I know I’m not normal. I know you still think I’m crazy sometimes. But….somehow, you two make that ok?

 __  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say

Clearly I can say a lot of things about today, and fairytales, and you two.

 __  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face

And now everything makes sense. I’m yours, and you both are mine, and you are each others, and we are together forever. No more being abandoned and lonely and scared. Just….togetherness. I didn’t know what today was supposed to be like, but you both seemed to, and today….walking down the garden to you both….I guess I understand now.

_  
Today was a fairytale_

I guess now I know what Sophie meant when she said every girl secretly wanted a fairytale wedding.


	6. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot leaves. Parker and Hardison wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was partially inspired from zahnie's fic Should Have Known, which you can read [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565331) and partially inspired by Brett Eldredge's song The Reason, which you can listen to [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7XIi8m2B08).  
> Eliot's words are from that song, so i suppose this is a songfic. Anyways.  
> This was written and posted within about an hour and a half, and like all my stuff it has little to no editing. Also, some whiskey was downed while writing, so let's all just be patient with spelling or grammar errors.  
> I own nothing except the plot.

Hardison woke up, and, like every day for the past nineteen days, checked his phone.  
Today, there was a voicemail.

 

There shouldn’t have been an issue. The plan went as well as any plan involving multiple fake identities, an old sports car, prescription-grade Tylenol, and a full-grown iguana could have gone. But somewhere along the line, Eliot had freaked out.  
It could have been the rash Hardison had gotten from handling the iguana. It might have been the fall Parker took after downing a few too many T-3’s. Maybe even the minor fender-bender they were all in when Eliot lost control of the sports car. Whatever it was, it led to a frantic re-organization of the con. And a few intense discussions at home. Not quite arguments, but not quite friendly bantering either.  
What it came down to was this: Eliot felt he had failed. Everyone involved got hurt. Even the mark. Not badly; there were no hospital trips or emergency withdrawals. But Eliot, for some reason, felt that because he hadn’t been able to keep them all safe from simple things he couldn’t keep them all safe from complicated things, like when cons involved bad guys with guns.  
Of course, Parker and Hardison disagreed. Growing up in the system, they both knew that life could throw shit at you for no reason. Sometimes you got hurt. Sometimes the people you cared about got hurt. All you could do was move on, and learn how not to get hurt that way again.  
It wasn’t that simple, though. Parker and Hardison knew Eliot had been getting jumpier lately. They couldn’t pinpoint anything, but it was in the way he moved and watched them. Since they’d invited him into the romantic side of the relationship, he’d gotten more protective. Not a bad thing, necessarily. But he wasn’t as relaxed anymore. Movie nights used to be chill affairs, cuddling and popcorn. Then Eliot was jumpy and sitting farther away because he “didn’t want to crush anyone” despite the fact that it had never been a problem before and everyone was happy to be smothered in love. Meals became more intense. There had always been a balanced selection of food, but then Eliot started making sure they ate it all, no matter how much Parker complained about peas. The sex wasn’t too bad either, though both Parker and Hardison noticed that Eliot seemed more fragile in the post-coitus cuddling.

Then, one day, he was gone. Nothing but a note explaining how he cared for them, more than anything. He had never said he loved them, not in the romantic sense. But he “cared.” And he “…couldn’t stand to see either of you hurt. And you will get hurt. On your own, you have a better chance of not getting hurt badly. My job…the hitter….I get enemies more violent than you can imagine, and please don’t try to. I just want you two to be safe and happy and you have a better chance of that without me. I know I promised to protect you till my dying day, and this is the best way I can think of to do this. Please believe me, I don’t want to leave you. You two are the best thing to ever happen to me. But I am not the best thing to ever happen to you. Hell, I’m not even close the top of the list.  
Please don’t look for me. Please don’t call or email or track me. Just accept that I am doing this because I care about you, not the opposite.  
I hope you two are happy. Stay safe. Eat healthy (fruit-flavoured things are not the same as fruit).  
Eliot

So they had waited. They hadn’t looked for him, or called or emailed or tracked him. If Eliot felt that he wasn’t cut out for this….it hurt, but they could’t make that choice for him. They could wait and hope he realized that it was actually the best thing for all of them to have found each other, but they’d earn his trust that way by not chasing him down.

It got harder as the days passed. What should have taken two days for Eliot – calm, controlled, rational Eliot – to figure out turned to five days. Turned to seven days. Turned to ten days. Turned to a fortnight. Worry had set in, and no jobs were taken. All Hardison and Parker could do was wait until Eliot came back. Or a month had passed. That was the deadline they had set to go find the idiot.

But twenty-eight minutes since Hardison checked his phone, Parker came striding into the apartment.  
“Well? What does it say? Where is he? Is he coming back?”  
“I dunno babe, I haven’t listened to it yet,” Haridson replied while setting up speakerphone.  
He sped through the voicemail prompts, and both he and Parker waited with baited break for the message.  
There was nothing at first, just some loud country music and bar sounds, then Eliot’s voice.  
“Listen…..the reason I called you drunk……the reason I called you drunk……is I need your love so bad, so bad it hurts….damnit it’s worth saying the reason I stay messed up….is I need your love….so bad, so bad…..”  
The machine gave the prompts to delete or save the message. They were ignored.  
“Can you track his call?” Parker demanded.  
“Talladega,” Hardison responded after a few seconds of typing.  
Parker looked at Hardison. Hardison looked at Parker.  
They grinned.  
“Let’s go get him. I’ll drive!”  
“No, babe, I’ll drive, we don’t want to get held up with speeding tickets.”  
“Fine, but we’re stopping at a K-Mart. He’ll want some Advil, and I want a Snickers.”


End file.
